


You'd Be There

by TheDoubleExposure



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baze x Chirrut (implied), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jyn x Cassian (implied), Nightmares, One Shot, PTSD, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoubleExposure/pseuds/TheDoubleExposure
Summary: Imagine comforting Bodhi after a nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt for this one-shot can be found [ here](http://the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com/post/155010042741/idk-what-the-format-is-for-making-requests-but-can)
> 
> Permission to write a one-shot based on the imagine can be found [here](http://the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com/post/155139505026/idk-if-youve-answered-this-question-before-but)
> 
> This is my first piece of Star Wars fanfic, though I've been in the fandom for decades. Hope you enjoy it!

What initially woke you was your own nightmare. It was war-time, after all, and visions of blaster fire and explosions and heart-stopping dread as you tried to flee from the Empire had plagued your resting mind as you tried to get some sleep after your latest mission. When the fear became too much, you jerked awake with nothing more than a sharp gasp and a racing heart. Your every nerve ending thrummed and tingled as you flopped onto your back, staring at the ceiling of the ship as you tried to calm yourself down.

 

_ It was just a dream _ , you assured yourself. You were safe inside one of the sleeping quarters of your team’s ship. Baze and Chirrut were in the room next to yours, Jyn and Cassian were sharing the room next to them, and K-2SO was piloting the ship back to Echo Base on Hoth. You had succeeded in you mission--by the skin of your teeth--but you still succeeded. The entire team was whole and hale, including you. There was nothing to be afraid of.

 

It only took a few minutes for you to calm down, so with a deep sigh, you rolled onto your side, ready to get a few more hours of sleep. But as you started dozing off, a rustling sound on the floor roused you back to the waking world. You already knew that it was Bodhi. Because the rest of the team paired off to rest, Bodhi had wordlessly, and tiredly, followed you into the room. You had expected him to crawl in bed with you (you wouldn’t have minded; both of you had definitely earned some rest, and the bed was plenty big for two people who didn’t have issues with personal space) but instead he snagged a pillow from the bed and curled up on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly. You would have said something, but you were just as exhausted as he was, and took the bed figuring you two would switch the next time you went on a mission together.

 

You looked down at your sleeping friend. Bodhi was curled in on himself, his back to you. Looking down on him from your place on the bed, you could still see his face, how it was twisted in an expression of terror and pain. He looked more like a helpless, frightened child than the brave man you knew him to be. But after Scarif, no one one the Rogue One team slept well. You doubted any of them ever did to begin with.

 

You reached out a hand and gently placed it on his shoulder and whispered, “Bodhi?”

 

He twitched in his sleep, but did not wake. You could hear him begin to mumble. Most of what he was saying was indiscernible, but you could pick out things like “Galen”, “pilot”, and “please don’t do this”.

 

“Bodhi,” you said again, louder this time. “You need to wake up”. You shook his shoulder. “Please, wake up”.

 

Bodhi jolted awake, causing you to withdraw your hand from his shoulder.  He let out a strangled cry that broke your heart while you watched him. Sitting up, he was panting heavily as his dark eyes darted wildly around the room in disorientation. When his eyes settled on you, he seemed surprised, like he had forgotten you were in the room with him, but at least now some clarity had come back into his expression.

 

“Y/N?” he asked in a small voice. His eyes darted around the room again trying to get his bearings. “I was--I was--”

 

“Dreaming,” you finished for him. You sat up on the edge of the bed. It was quite low to the floor, making your knees almost hit your chest. Your hand returned to Bodhi’s shoulder. “You were only dreaming. It’s all right, Bodhi. We’re on the U-Wing headed back to Hoth, and the rest of the team is safe and sound”.

 

You ran a hand up and down your friend’s back to try and calm him down. You had been with him on Scarif, covering for him as he made a break for the ship so he could tell the rebels to dismantle the shield so they could receive the Death Star schematics. When the grenade had landed at your feet, you instinctively kicked it back with all your might toward the stormtrooper who had thrown it at you. It was such a small action, but you had a feeling it may have made all the difference. After the battle, you and Bodhi became close friends. You were quite fond of him, and you admired his bravery and courage. Seeing him suffer now upset you in a way you couldn’t articulate.

 

Bodhi’s brows suddenly furrowed, and then his expression became panicked. “Did I wake you? Oh, Y/N, I’m so sorry I bothered you. I’m such a fool,” he said, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

 

“You didn’t wake me,” you replied. “I was awake anyway”.

 

He looked at you questioningly, but you didn’t elaborate. Instead, you laid down on the bed, positioning yourself on your back as close as you could comfortably get to the wall, leaving plenty of room for another person.

 

You extended your arm out to Bodhi, beckoning him, “Come on”.

 

His eyes went wide, “I--what?”

 

“Come here,” you said more firmly. “We’ve only got a few hours to sleep until we get back to Hoth”.

 

Shaking his head, Bodhi stammered, “That’s not necessary, Y/N, I’m perfectly fine where I am. The floor’s fine. I’m fine”.

 

You huffed a loud sigh. You didn’t understand why Bodhi was being so hesitant. “Bodhi, you and I are friends, I’m perfectly comfortable sharing this bed with you, and you are most definitely not fine, so would you please just shut up and  _ come here _ ?”

 

“Why are you so adamant about this?” he asked feebly. He still hadn’t made to move from his spot on the floor.

 

Why  _ were _ you so adamant? Bodhi was your friend and you cared about his well being, to be sure, but he certainly didn’t need to snuggle in bed with you for you to ensure said well being. You wanted to comfort him, but it was more than that.

 

“You aren’t the only one who needs comfort right now,” you said softly. To your ears it sounded more like a plea.

 

Realization dawned on his face. “ _ Oh _ ,” he breathed. He finally crawled in bed with you, curling up against your side and resting his head on your chest. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he rested one of his across your middle. Once he got comfortable, you finally started to relax.

 

“Are you sure this is all right?” he asked.

 

You hummed contentedly. “This is perfect. Now go to sleep”.

 

The two of you fell silent. After awhile, Bodhi’s breathing began to even out, letting you know that he had fallen back asleep. You tried to stay awake long enough to make sure he didn’t have another nightmare, but sleep began to overtake you, and you drifted off.

  
If Bodhi did have another nightmare, you’d be there to help him though it. That’s what friends did for each other.


End file.
